El antídoto
by Mina-the-owl
Summary: Haibara consigue crear el antídoto definitivo pero antes de decirselo a nadie muchas cosas pasan por su cabeza. El resultado de todo ello: una confrontación con la organización que podría ser la definitiva.
1. Chapter 1

**Hola a todos, bueno, como todo el mundo save los personajes no son mios(ya me gustaria, pero la vida es cruel). De todas formas me gustaria que dejaseis vuestras opiniones y tal, este es mi segundo fic en esta web, el primero de DC que escribo, por favor, no os cuesta nada picar al votoncito de abajo del todo que dice reviews y soltar algo, ¿porfa?**

**Disclaimer: los personajes pertenecen a Gosho Aoyama menos los que ya reconocereis que no, esos son mios. Y este disclaimer vale para todos los capítulos.**

Finalmente lo he conseguido, lo sé, esta vez los efectos son para siempre, estoy feliz por ello, siento que me he superado a mi misma y que soy capaz de hacerlo todo, estoy impaciente por ver la cara de Kudo cuando se lo enseñe, no voy a avisarle yo, está claro, destrozaría mi imagen de mujer impasible, simplemente esperaré a verle.

Vuelvo a la zona de encuentro de la casa, Agasa está cocinando.

-Hola Ai-me saluda-¿Cómo has dormido?

-Bien, realmente bien.-le contesto.

Es increíble lo inocente que es, simplemente por el aspecto que tengo cree que mis pensamientos son simples, y a pesar de que sabe la verdad no lo puede evitar, es diferente con Kudo, supongo que porque ya le conocía de antes, aunque puede que también sea porque él suele demostrar quién es realmente.

Los sábados son grandes días, y hoy es sábado **(no sé si en Japón el sábado es festivo, si no lo es cambiad sábado por el día que sea festivo, y decídmelo, que corregiré)**, así que voy a disfrutarlo leyendo un rato, me siento en la sala y abro el libro que estoy leyendo estos días, uno de puro entretenimiento, nada que me haga pensar, y no es que no me guste pensar, sino que ya lo hago el resto de mis horas, si no en el laboratorio, resolviendo misterios con Kudo, dejo el libro porque ahora mis pensamientos están únicamente centrados en él, si, hablando conmigo misma lo admito, estoy enamorada de él, ¿cómo no estarlo?, es simplemente increíble, no solo su cabeza, sino como ha decidido usarla, lo que se desvive por los demás y su valentía, nunca había conocido a nadie tan valiente, yo me siento algo despreciable a su lado, quiero decir, solo me preocupo por mí misma, me pongo el miedo como excusa, pero en realidad es solo eso, una excusa, en realidad soy una cobarde que se oculta de aquellos que antes eran sus aliados simplemente porque no se atrevía a enfrentarse a ellos porque podía morir.

¿Y ahora qué?, me tengo que resignar a que la persona que amo haga el trabajo por mí, y no me importa porque de nuevo me pongo una excusa, me digo a mí misma que él va a hacer lo que tiene que hacer de todos modos, aunque yo no estuviera aquí. No le merezco, por eso jamás le diré nada, pretendo tomar la segunda oportunidad que el destino me ha dado, no voy a tomar la píldora, me quedaré como una niña, creciendo con los demás, fingiendo ser feliz hasta que yo misma me lo crea, eso sí, me iré de aquí, no dejaré que nos volvamos a ver más, no debe ser así.

Agasa me llama para comer y mientras comemos le hablo del gran triunfo que he conseguido esta mañana, él casi no se lo cree y al acabar la comida se dirige al teléfono.

-Hola Shinichi-le oigo decir, la conversación sigue pero no le presto atención, una pequeña sonrisa se dibuja en mi rostro, el profesor siempre será así de predecible.

Veinte minutos más tarde una figura infantil horrendamente vestida estaba en la puerta de la casa.

-Haibara-me llama-¿es verdad?-pregunta claramente interesado.

Yo asiento con la cabeza y él se relaja un poco.

-¿Cómo puedes estar tan segura?-me pregunta.

-Ratas.-le digo, me mira sin comprender-Ven conmigo-le indico dirigiéndole al laboratorio subterráneo.- ¿ves?-señalo las cuatro jaulas de ratas.- Recordé que allí experimenté con ratas, y el resultado fue una muerte inidentificable. Después de ver el resultado en humanos deduje que a las ratas les había sucedido lo mismo que a nosotros, solo que al ser su ciclo de vida más corto la dosis humana hizo que rejuvenecieran hasta la muerte. Así que disminuí la dosis y se la apliqué de forma que rejuvenecieron sin llegar a morir, luego me dediqué a probar los antídotos en ellas hasta que lo he conseguido esta mañana, luego he reajustado las dosis para un humano, y aquí está.-le dije mostrándole la píldora.

**(vale sé que me he pasado con la charla científica, pero no he podido evitarlo, es que nadie lo hacía, ah y por si acaso, ya sé que no tiene el veneno original ni la composición, pero hagamos ver que lo han conseguido hace un tiempo, ¿vale?)**

-Dámela-prácticamente me exigió.

-Te la daré, pero aún no puedes tomarla, no hasta que la organización haya sido destruida, sería peligroso que una de sus víctimas regresase a la vida.

-Claro, lo entiendo, no la tomaré hasta ese momento.

**El boton está justo debajo de esta linea, ¿lo veis?, va que de que lo que dejeis ahí depende que haya más capítulos o no (por si no se ha notado es una amenaza sutil). He llenado la linea, síííííí! **


	2. Chapter 2

**Vale, sé que es corto, y sé que deja con la intriga, pero espero que así dejéis reviews, porque de hecho con solo un comentario no sé porque lo he continuado, así que esta vez o cinco a lo dejo y ahí os quedáis muertos de asco, ala.**

Eran les tres de la mañana y no podía dormir, estaba convencida de que shinichi no me haría caso, que se tomaría la píldora sin tomar precauciones, me intenté convencer de que no era mi problema, yo ya había hecho lo que debía hacer, había reparado el daño que yo misma había causado indirectamente, ya me sentía lo suficientemente mal con mis sentimientos como para añadirle preocupación, pero no podía evitarlo, no podía, por eso precipité las cosas, por eso dejé a un lado mi mente analítica para obedecer a mis instintos, si fui imprudente, y las imprudencias se pagan.

Decidí que el único modo de evitar seguir pensando en él era huir de su lado, y tenía que hacerlo ya o mi cabeza lo pagaría, así que cogí mi ropa y las pocas cosas que tenía e hice la maleta luego bajé al laboratorio y cogí un bote de los antiguos antídotos que sinteticé que funcionaban durante un tiempo limitado, si tenía que huir lejos podría necesitarlos, finalmente le dejé una nota al profesor.

_Profesor:_

_Me he ido, para siempre, ni yo sé a dónde así que no me busque_, _volveré a cambiarme el nombre, así que no lo intente de ese modo tampoco._

_Gracias por todo, en mi corazón seguiré siendo Ai Haibara._

Acto seguido me fui, sin saber cómo llegué a la estación de tren, "bueno", pensé, entonces a Tokio, luego ya veré", así que me fui al baño, saque de la maleta la ropa que usaba como Shiho Miyano y me tomé la píldora, aquello era horrible, el dolor era muy intenso, pero cuando sabes que algo va a doler duele menos, unos minutos más tarde salí ya con mi cuerpo real, pero lo sentía extraño, ese cuerpo era solo una cascara hueca, yo no había sido feliz en ese cuerpo, no tenía buenos recuerdos de él, sin embargo el cuerpo en el que me había visto obligada a vivir si era feliz, ese cuerpo había conocido el amor a pasar de ser más infantil, ese cuerpo había experimentado la amistad, el cariño, la emoción, era un cuerpo mucho más mío que el que llevaba puesto ahora, pero el actual solo lo utilizaré para huir, luego me desharé de él para siempre, eliminare las pastillas y todos los datos sobre como elaborarlas, Shiho Miyano iba a morir y con ella Sherry, solo existiría Ai Haibara, pero oculta tras otro nombre, solo existiría mi parte feliz, mi yo más auténtico.

Salí del aseo y compré el billete para ir a Tokio, media hora más tarde estaba sentada en el tren con un niño a mi lado que debía tener la misma edad que mi otro yo.

-¿Viajas solo?- le pregunté.

-No, con mi tío, pero está haciendo negocios en el vagón-cafetería.-me dijo.

-¿Cómo te llamas?- le pregunté sonriendo.

-Primero dime tú tu nombre.

-¿Por qué?- vaya niño, todavía no había pensado ninguno.

-Porque no debo hablar con extraños, pero si me dices tu nombre ya no seremos extraños, ¿no?

-Claro,-le sonreí de nuevo- soy Ayumi Tsubaraya- le dije uniendo los nombres de mis amigos que sin duda acabarían juntos.- ¿Me puedes decir ahora tu nombre?

-Yo me llamo Keitaro Kata.

"¿Kata?, no puede ser, dime que no es cierto", en ese momento irrumpieron en el compartimento dos personas, ambas vestidas de negro, una era Vermouth, el otro era Ano Kata, el jefe de la organización.

-Hola Sherry, que grata sorpresa-dijo él.-¿Vermouth?

-Sí jefe.-ella sacó el arma que llevaba oculta y me apuntó con ella.

-Keitaro, sal.-le indicó Kato al chico.

-Sí tío.

Cuando el chico salió el hombre bloqueó la entrada del compartimento.

-Bien, cuando lleguemos a Tokio nos acompañaras sin oponer resistencia, y nos lo contarás todo, aunque puedes empezar a hablar ya, de todas formas te prometo que llegarás viva allí, no quiero que desaproveches el billete que has pagado.

-¿Eres de verdad tan amable o solo quieres ocultar mi cadáver sin levantar sospechas?

-Ambas cosas, que dirija una organización criminal no implica que no sea caballeroso.

-Ya, de todas formas no voy a decir nada.

-Haz lo que quieras.

-Sabías que estaba aquí, ¿verdad?- les pregunté solo por hablar de algo.

-¿Qué te hace pensar eso?- me pregunta Vermouth.

-Los dos rangos más altos de la organización se reúnen en un tren en el que por pura casualidad va una de las personas más buscadas por ellos, vamos, no me hagas reír.- le dije con ironía surgida de mi miedo.

-No te tengas por tan poca cosa querida, eres la más buscada.-confesó ella- claro que nos avisaron, Bourbon te vio salir a las cuatro de tu casa, sé que sospechabas de tu vecino, y, querida, te creía más inteligente.-se burló.

En aquel momento me maldije a mi misma por mi irresponsabilidad, había dejado que mis sentimientos me dominasen y ahora tenía un grave problema, el efecto de la píldora se acabaría poco después de llegar a la ciudad y eso expondría la verdad, era posible que Vermouth hablara, ella lo sabía todo sobre ella y Shinichi, y si la verdad sobre ella se descubría, la actriz podría acabar revelando también la identidad de Shinichi y esa era una idea que no podía soportar, definitivamente odiaba el cuerpo de Shiho Miyano


	3. Chapter 3

Me habían conducido hasta un lugar que conocía muy bien, como no lo iba a conocer, había sido el laboratorio donde sinteticé el veneno, era un lugar que odiaba, no solo por lo que yo misma creado allí, no, sobre todo era el recuerdo de los pensamientos que había tenido allí, los primeros venenos, los que realmente funcionaban como estaba previsto, esos que me convertían indirectamente en asesina, la impotencia que sentía al darles a aquellos hombres lo que me pedían, impotencia al saber que no me atrevería a negarme por miedo a lo que le pudieran hacer a mi hermana, y, no lo negare, a mi misma, la repulsión que sentía hacía mi propio ser, matando para asegurar mi propia vida, el odio cuando por fin me di cuenta de la realidad, cuando me di cuenta que para ellos mi hermana y yo solo éramos armas, prescindibles, y solo el último recuerdo no era deprimente, era el único que valía, era el que me había permitido renacer, el deseo de liberarme de todo aquello.

Ahora mi única esperanza es que vuelvan a cometer el mismo error, que vuelvan a dejarme sola para que al encogerme pueda escapar, si eso sucediera tendría la ventaja de saber donde estoy, de saber cómo escapar, pero eso no va a suceder, me doy cuenta de que estoy condenada, solo espero que eso no les conduzca a él, porque, eso es algo que nunca me perdonaría, por lo menos me he tomado en serio lo de huir de ellos, no hay forma de que puedan encontrarme, pero sé que eso es engañarme a mí misma, si se le pusiera entre ceja y ceja encontrarme quizá él sería el único que lo pudiese lograr, por eso espero que acepte mi regalo, que consiga liberarse y vivir su vida, no me importa morir si él lo consigue.

Sin embargo las cosas se están acelerando, empiezo a notar ese dolor agudo característico y ya se de antemano lo que está a punto de suceder, ahora mismo es Bourbon quién me está vigilando, y él solo necesitaba una prueba para confirmar sus sospechas, él sabía toda la vida de Kudo, lo sabía absolutamente todo, ese era su objetivo, me doy cuenta ahora de que su verdadero objetivo era acercarse lo suficiente para saber que es lo que a él le haría daño, me odio a mi misma, si no hubiera sido por mi ahora no estarían todos ellos en peligro. Mientras me retuerzo de dolor oigo una risa cruel y al acabar el dolor pierdo el conocimiento.

Para mi horror al despertar hay alguien más prisionero en el cuarto oscuro, igual que yo, la otra persona esta encadenada a una tubería, nada, imposible ver quien es, abra que preguntar, al abrir la boca por primera vez no sale nada, tengo miedo de descubrir quién es, no sé si quiero saberlo, pero antes de dudarlo más hablo.

-¿Quién eres?-pregunto con una voz mucho más débil de lo que es normalmente.

La otra persona se mueve sobresaltada, hay suficiente luz para ver los movimientos, y a continuación empieza a temblar tratando de ocultar sus sollozos y suspiros, no, definitivamente no es Kudo, pero entonces quién….

-¿A…a….ai?-dice una voz femenina.

Mi corazón me da un vuelco, mi mente solo tiene espacio suficiente para negar lo evidente para intentar convencerse a si misma de que sigue durmiendo, de que lo que está pasando es una pesadilla.

-¿Ai..eres tú?-vuelve a decir la voz algo más tranquila pero sin dejar de llorar.

-¿Ran?-consigo decir por fin.

-Sí, soy yo.-me confirma, parece que creerse la mayor, la más responsable en esta situación la hace más fuerte-¿Dónde estamos?¿Qué hacemos aquí?

-No lo sé.-miento, y no puedo evitar preguntarme hasta cuando podrá resistir la mentira.

-Tu tranquila, seguro que nos encuentran.-trata de tranguilizarme.

-No lo creo.-digo, pero no es lo que siento, ahora sin lugar a dudas el idiota se pondrá en modo rescate, caerá en la trampa, y esta vez no estoy yo para hacerle ver la verdad.

**He decidido que como tengo el final en mi mente lo voy a escribir, eso sí, puede que los capis tarden muchos y sean tan cortos como este (o más) si seguís sin comentar.**


	4. Chapter 4

Llevamos un rato en silencio cuando se me ocurre que había algo que no le había preguntado.

-¿Ran?-llamo.

-¿Sí? ¿Qué pasa Ai?-me contesta preocupada.

-Me preguntaba cómo te habían capturado.

-Bueno, lo último que recuerdo es que estaba cogiendo el tren para ir a casa de Sonoko cuando vi a Conansubiendo a otro en el vagón de mercancias, supuse que no tenía billete y que se había equivocado porque ese no llevaba a casa, así que subí para decirle donde estaba el correcto, pero cuando le encontré el tren empezaba su recorrido. Así que decidí que bajaríamos en la siguiente estación. Conan parecía querer quedarse en el tren, y cuando anunciaron que estábamos llegando dijo que tenía que ir al servicio, así que le dije que se diera prisa y que le esperaría fuera. Pero lo último que recuerdo es bajar del tren.

Bueno, esto va de mal en peor, es evidente que de alguna forma ese detective presuntuoso había averiguado hacía donde me dirigía y había tratado de seguirme. Pero está claro que le estaban observando, Bourbon les habría indicado a quién buscar y al ver que se dirigía por voluntad propia hacía su refugio le habían dejado hacer y habían eliminado a Ran, la única que hubiese podido pararlo, así que ahora mismo Kudo debe estar cerca, buscando el lugar en que nos encontramos, no sé si sabe que tienen a Ran, supongo que sí, sino no buscaría el escondite y eso es lo que a ellos les interesa.

Además ellos ya saben quién es, y puede que lo maten, en fin voy a tener que hacer algo que no quería hacer, pero eso evitará un sufrimiento mayor, con suerte.

-Ran, no creo que puedas volver a Conan con vida, ni a Shinichi.- le digo en un susurro, ella no contesta, decido seguir hablando-Sé porque estamos aquí, todo es culpa mía.

-Ai, no hables así, lo que dices no es cierto, solo es por la situación en la que estamos, esto solo es culpa de los que nos han cogido.-dice ella calmada.

-No, déjame explicarte, yo no soy Ai Haibara, sino Shijo Miyano, una científica que trabajaba para la organización que nos tiene ahora capturadas.-dejo escapar el aliento-Hace tiempo elaboré por encargo una droga cuyo fín era matar pero a la vez ser indetectable en la autopsia. El día en que tú y Kudo fuisteis a Tropical Land el vio a unos hombres sospechosos, les siguió y ellos le dieron mi droga, pero esta aún no había sido probada en humanos, y el resultado fue muy diferente al esperado. Más tarde yo misma la tomé para poder escapar de la organización, creía que me mataría, pero en su lugar me encogió, entonces supe porque nunca se había encontrado el cuerpo de Kudo, y supe también que encontrarle era mi única oportunidad para volver a tener una vida. Encontré a Conan Edogawa.

-¿Porqué me cuentas esto?-su voz asustada, y la respiración entrecortada.

-Conan es Kudo.-le aclaro, aunque sé que no es necesario-Ambas le conocemos bien, antes de que me capturaran conseguí sintetizar el antídoto definitivo a la droga, se lo di con instrucciones de no tomarlo hasta que la organización no hubiera sido destruida, era peligroso, si no lo hacía así le matarían. Luego yo me fui, cogí el tren para no volver.

-No lo entiendo, ¿Porqué ibas a hacer eso? has reconstruido tu vida, ¿es que no eres feliz?

-Ran, yo estoy en medio, no quería que sucediera, me lo negué a mí misma, pero no puedo dominar mis sentimientos, ellos no atienden a razones, y simplemente no puedo seguir viéndole, a él, contigo. Te quiere y eso no puedo cambiarlo, dicen que una retirada a tiempo es una victoria,-mis palabras la dejan callada- así lo creí,-suspiro- pero para coger el tren tome un antídoto no permanente, una niña no podía viajar sola en un recorrido largo, ¿por qué crees que Kudo subió en el vagón de mercancías?, y la suerte, u otra razón, quiso que los cargos supremos de la organización estuvieran allí, me reconocieron y me capturaron, vieron como volvía a cambiar mi cuerpo. Ahora saben seguro que Shinichi Kudo sigue vivo, y ya sospechaban de Conan, nos tenían vigilados a ambos. Van a ir a por él, ya han ido, por eso estás tú aquí, eres un rehén muy valioso Ran Mouri.

-¿Por qué me lo cuentas?-me pregunta entre lágrimas-¿Qué consigues con ello? Solo consigues que sufra, ¿crees que eso te ayudará en algo?

-No es eso, quiero mentalizarte, prepararte, porque si vuelves a ver a Kudo lo más probable es que ya sea un cadáver, esto es una trampa, y sabes que él no parará hasta encontrarte.

-Encontrarnos.-aclara. Yo la miro interrogante-Subió a ese tren para buscarte, me dijo que tenía que encontrarse contigo.

Apenas hay luz, pero puedo ver lo que refleja su rostro, valor y esperanza, es algo que no entiendo, aunque no debería extrañarme, esta es la misma chica que ha seguido esperándole durante meses sin tener nada en que sostenerse. No puedo evitarlo, me saca de mis casillas verla así, ¿por qué no se da cuenta de que el mundo no es un cuento de hadas, de que no todos los finales son felices?

-¿Es que no ves que esto no va a acabar bien? Estamos en un callejón sin salida.

-No, vamos a salir de aquí, él no me abandonará, nunca lo ha hecho, ahora lo sé. No va a dejar que muramos y tampoco el morirá, hará lo posible para no dejarme sola.

La dejo sola, en su mundo de ensueño, estos momentos parecen confirmar mis sospechas, ella le merece más que yo, el amor de ambos es más puro que el que yo pudiera ser capaz de dar, porque yo nunca seré capaz de tener esa confianza ciega en nadie, he visto demasiado mundo real como para seguir teniendo esa fe. Sin embargo, eso no será lo que nos saque de este lio, ni eso ni ninguna otra cosa.

**Vale, sé que he tardado mucho, pero aquí estoy, ahora mismo estoy escribiendo el siguiente capítulo, y va a ser el último, aunque si me lo pedís escribiré un final alternativo, porque creo que el que tengo en mente no os va a gustar mucho.**

**La verdad es que tengo este capi en el ordenador desde hace cosa de un mes, pero no quería subirlo hasta tener claro el final, para no volveros a dejar esperando otra eternidad.**

**Bueno nos vovemos a hablar en el siguiente cap, ahe si todo va bien colgaré en hora y media.**

**Hasta ahora.**


	5. Chapter 5

Acabo de asumir mi destino, voy a morir, y él conmigo, no me gusta, pero estoy resignada a ello, al fin y al cabo nadie me echara de menos, mi hermana ya no está, y Kudo tampoco estará, el profesor tampoco me aprecia tanto, solo me tiene en casa como obra de caridad e instrumento para ayudar a Kudo **(N/A:Sabemos que no es cierto, pero Haibara puede pensarlo, ¿no?)**, y los niños , bueno, son niños, se olvidarán de mi.

Miro a Ran, sinceramente, no sé cómo alguien puede ser tan inocente, su cara no muestra preocupación siquiera, solo confianza, la más pura. Y yo no lo soporto, quiero borrarle esa sonrisa de la cara, quiero que sepa lo que es sentirse como yo, lo que es vivir escondida, lo que es aprender que no puedes confiar en nadie más que en ti misma, tener que hacerte fuerte para sobrevivir, verte obligada a ocultar tus sentimientos para que estos no se conviertan en una debilidad, sentirte atrapada en un laberinto eterno sabiendo que el próximo giro te puede llevar a un callejón sin salida en el que tus perseguidores por fin te alcanzarán. Y lo peor, no poder contarle a nadie todos esos pensamientos porque sabes que si lo haces les arrastrarás contigo al mismo abismo, a ese lugar donde la posibilidad de reír relajadamente no existe.

-¡AAAAAHHHHHHH!

-¡SHINICHI!-grita Ran, la voz que a gritado no es la de Kudo, sino la de Edogawa, pero supongo que ella, como yo hace tiempo, ya solo tiene un nombre para ambas.-¡SHINICHI!

-Tonta,-digo sin levantar la voz-¿eres tan ingenua como para creer que no han insonorizado esta celda?

Ella me mira interrogante como esperando que le explique los misterios del universo, y por fin, por fin, veo lo que estaba esperando, una muestra de comprensión de la situación en que nos encontramos, lágrimas.

-N…no lo entiendo,-habla por fin-¿Shi…shinichi ha gritado?

Su mirada es desgarradora, me suplica que le diga que no, que todo va a salir bien y que no es lo que parece, y, quizá, de ser yo de otra manera, o simplemente otra persona, lo hubiera hecho, la hubiera consolado, pero no, eso simplemente no va con mi naturaleza. Pero si dejo escapar un suspiro antes de hablar, que vaya a decir la verdad no significa que me guste.

-Lo siento, he intentado explicártelo, todo esto es una trampa para llegar hasta él, van a matarlo, y a nosotras después.-sonrío amargamente-Por lo menos tú le tienes a él, compartes sus mismos sentimientos, no estáis solos.

-N..no quiero morir.-confiesa.

-Supongo que ahí yo llevo ventaja, ya acepté mi muerte antes.

-NO MIENTAS.-me grita, luego deja escapar un suspiro y vuelve a hablar más relajada, con una sonrisa en sus labios-Puede que entonces hubieras aceptado morir, pero entonces no tenías nada que perder, ahora en cambio, has recuperado parte de la felicidad que te había sido arrebatada, has vuelto a amar, estabas dispuesta a empezar de nuevo, a olvidar tu vida anterior y volver a ser libre. Así que no digas que no te importa morir, porque no es cierto.

Su rostro está bañado por lágrimas, pero su mirada está clavada en la mía, retándome a contradecirla, no pudo, porque quiera aceptarlo o no, lleva razón, no deseo morir, no ahora. Le dedico una sonrisa de suficiencia, como si lo que acabara de decir fuera algo risible, pero cuando hablo mi voz y mis palabras traicionan el gesto.

-Llevas razón. No puedo negártelo. Yo también tengo miedo.

Se hace el silencio de nuevo entre nosotras, y en ese momento soy más consciente de los ruidos que han estado sonando de fondo desde el grito, pasos precipitados, golpes de objetos, cuerpos que caen al suelo, parecen no acabar nunca, las dos nos miramos en silencio, concentradas en los sonidos, y entonces, el inconfundible ruido de un disparo inmediatamente seguido por un quejido infantil. Más disparos, algo metálico que cae al suelo y el silencio.

Nuestras miradas se encuentran y sin necesidad de palabras nos preguntamos la una a la otra que ha pasado, y veo mi miedo reflejado en el de ella, y me sorprende darme cuenta de que ya no temo por mi vida, sino por la del detective insensato que no duda en arriesgarla por la de los demás.

El silencio me mata, nos mata, me corrijo al ver la expresión de la otra chica. Ella abre la boca con intención de hablar, pero calla al ser interrumpida por un nuevo grito, esta vez se trata de una voz infantil, que sin embargo se transforma lentamente en una voz adulta. Dejo escapar el aliento que no sabia que retenía, Kudo está vivo, no sé que le ha obligado a tomar el antídoto, pero está vivo. Cuando su grito acaba no se oye nada más, ni golpes, ni disparos, ni pasos, nada. Excepto una respiración apresurada. Poco a poco la respiración ajena se estabiliza y lo siguiente que sé es que la puerta se está abriendo.

Al principio la luz me deslumbra, pero en cuanto mis ojos se acostumbran distingo la figura de Kudo sentado en el suelo, una mano agarrando su pierna izquierda, claramente donde le ha alcanzado una bala, y cubierto de sangre, me mira y me sonríe como lo haría un niño al que le han pillado copiando en un examen.

-Lo siento Haibara, he tenido que tomar el antídoto, con esta herida no podía ponerme de píe y no conseguía alcanzar el pomo, pero, toda la organización está KO, así que solo hace falta llamar a la policía, toma.-dice arrojándome un manojo de llaves.-No me harás mover ¿verdad?

-Claro-sonrío, y mientras trabajo con las llaves y mis esposas, me permito un comentario a mi compañera-Ran, supongo que tenías razón, al final todo ha salido bien.

Finalmente me libero y voy a liberarla a ella. En cuanto está libre me abraza y llora sobre mi cabello, y yo sin saber porque le devuelvo el abrazo. Cuando por fin me libera, va hacia Kudo.

-Ran-dice él- Siento no habértelo contado antes…-no puede decir más porque ella le sella los labios con uno de sus finos dedos.

-Calla-dice-lo entiendo, Ai me lo ha contado todo. ¿Puedes moverte?-el niega con la cabeza-Quédate aquí, Ai, ven conmigo, llamaremos a la policía y a la ambulancia.

Las dos salimos del cuartel de la organización y salimos a las calles en busca de un teléfono, o simplemente de alguien que lleve móvil. Cinco minutos después hemos establecido contacto y volvemos para esperar con el chico. No nos miramos ni nos decimos nada, es la calma después de la tormenta, ambas estamos aliviadas, pero aún quedan daños por reparar y está demasiado fresco en nuestras mentes como para mostrarnos alegres y relajadas. Lo que ninguna de nosotras imagina es que cuando de nuevo nos encontramos a distancia visual del edificio seamos testigos de la explosión del mismo. Nos quedamos paralizadas donde nos encontramos.

-No.-oigo decir a mi acompañante en un susurro apenas audible, el siguiente lamento por su parte es mucho más sonoro- ¡NOOOOO!¡SHINICHI!

Ella se lanza corriendo hacia el edificio en llamas, dándole apenas tiempo a mi cuerpo para reaccionar y pararla. Cuando nota que lo que la retiene es mi mano agarrando su muñeca se gira y me mira con lágrimas en los ojos, no sé cuánto tiempo pasa así, vuelvo a sentir como su mirada me suplica de nuevo que le niegue lo evidente. No digo nada, no puedo, no soy capaz de entender como todo ha cambiado tan de repente, hace tan solo diez minutos todo parecía estar bien y ahora todo se despedaza, apenas me percato de cómo ella cae al suelo, de rodillas, llorando. Ni siquiera sé cuando he soltado su muñeca.

Sigo paralizada mi mirada hacia las llamas, y por fin mi mente acepta la verdad, Kudo está muerto, lógicamente había una bomba, que algún miembro había activado al ver su fin inminente, me castigo a mi misma por no haber sido capaz de ver lo evidente y no tomar precauciones.

Me obligo a reaccionar, voy hacia Ran, y le toco el hombro, mi rostro un mascara impasible.

-Ran,-la llamo, ella sigue sin mirarme, suspiro-lo siento, todo esto es culpa mía, si no fuera por mí, nada de esto habría pasado. Me voy, ya no hay organización, puedo hacer borrón y cuenta nueva, pero toma.-le doy una píldora-Este es el veneno, tuve que volver a elaborarlo para crear el antídoto, te lo doy para que tú puedas hacer lo mismo que yo si ves que no puedes continuar.

Ella me mira.

-No lo necesito, no quiero que mi vida sea una mentira, es muy diferente a tu caso, tu estas creando una vida nueva, la que no tuviste, yo solo me engañaría a mí misma. Todo el mundo pasa alguna vez por una situación parecida, lo superare.-ella calla unos instantes, manteniendo la mirada llena de lágrimas con la mía-Pero gracias, espero que todo te vaya bien.-me dice con una sonrisa amarga.

Por respuesta yo simplemente me alejo y siento como ella me observa mientras lo hago, estoy a punto de dar la vuelta en la esquina cuando ella me llama.

-¡AI!-grita, yo me paro, pero no me giro-NADA DE LO QUE HA PASADO ES CULPA TUYA.

Yo me permito una sonrisa, pero no me giro, no puedo, mi máscara ya ha caído y mis lágrimas se deslizan por mis mejillas. Giro la esquina.

**Bueno, pues este es el final, espero que os haya gustado, y si hay un final alternativo que tengo en mente que escribiré solo si insistis muchísimo. Pero sería más bien la historia desde el punto de vista de Shinichi, con lo que explicaría como las encuentra, como deja KO a toda laorganización, y claro el final alternativo, en el que si saldrá Haibara, tranquilos, pero sería una historia diferente y merecedora de otro fic y título (y con esto último necesitaría sujerencias)**

**Un saludo a todos, y por favor comentad (aunque sé que por la espera no lo merezco)**


End file.
